


Coming Home

by tyomawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Catholic Family, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Incest, Innocence and Naivety, M/M, Sibling Incest, Social Outcasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes home for summer break to find his baby fourteen year old brother, who he hasn't seen for the first time in three years, missing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title:Coming Home  
> Rating: Mature  
> Archive Warnings: Underage,  
> Notes: Lucifer is 14, Michael is 24.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: I don't know where it came from. I don't support underage sex, etc.. I really don't.

**Title: Coming Home**  
 **Rating: Mature**  
 **Archive Warnings: Underage.**

  
**  
**

* * *

 

 

 

Michael pulled into the driveway, stomach unsettled. Three years. He hadn't been back for three years. He noticed Lucifer outside sitting on the steps, watching as his car stopped rattling when he turned off the ignition. When he got out of the car, he felt arms wrap tightly around his waist, Luci's head curled downwards buried against his stomach. Hee came up to his chest now, still small enough for him to pick him up and carry him around without a problem.

He chuckled, pulling Lucifer up to his chest, picking his up and smiling at his. "Hey there bug." He greeted softly. Seeing Luci smile at him made him grin wider, putting his little brother back onto solid ground. "Mom or dad home?" He asked, noticing that no one else was pouring out the front door to see him.

His brother pulled his phone from his pocket and began typing rapidly, answering his question with a short note. 

 _'Mom and Dad left on a business trip or something and left me at home because they knew you'd be home. I have a sore throat, I don't wanna talk.'_ The typed reply explained.

Michael frowned. When did his parents think it was safe to leave Luci alone in a house as big and expensive as this one. "Well little brother, wanna help me unpack back into my old room?" He opened the boot of the car and brought out his suitcase and duffel, handing the duffel over to Lucifer who took it enthusiastically, he rolled the suitcase up to the driveway, pausing to turn and lock the car before following him into the house. 

 

 

*

 

Lucifer was still the same little boy he was when he left home. When they went out to buy ingredients for dinner, he held his hand or his jacket. Insisted on buying cookie dough to eat raw in the car on the way home. He still fed him cookie dough while he drove. When they curled up for a movie that night, it was a horror movie again. He sat in his lap in trackies and one of his old shirts.

"You're wearing my shirts still?" He asked him, laughing softly, arms snaking around him waist, pulling him flush against his bare chest.

He nodded, smiling at his brother.

"How was college?" Lucifer's voice was soft and raspy, slightly croaky from his sore throat.

"It was good, boring though, you'd love it. There's a lot of libraries around my college." He buried his face in his brothers fluffy hair.

"Did you get a girlfriend?" He asked, twisting in his lap to look at him.

"No I didn't Luce." He answered confused by his brothers questions.

Lucifer buried his face in his brothers chest, ignoring Michael tensing underneath him. "Will you get one?" The quiet question came, his face still pressed against his chest.

"Why are you asking?" He asked kindly, pulling Lucifer away from his chest so he could look at his face.

"It's nothing." He turned away, gazing at the television with his head resting against Michael's shoulder.

 

*

 

Lucifer fell asleep in his lap, the soundtrack of the movie lulling him to sleep. He still had his buried in Michaels chest, mouth slightly parted, soft snores coming from his mouth. Michael carefully stood up, carrying Lucifer in his arms up the stairs to Luci's bedroom. Lucifer's room still looked the same, different posters in the same place. The bible wasn't anywhere near the shelves, sitting in the bin on the other side of the room.

 

"Good night Luci." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his little brothers forehead. He looked back at Lucifer over his shoulder as he left the room. "Sweet dreams" He pulled the door close, letting it click shut softly.


End file.
